


Ours

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Band, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Malec, Singing, little max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon was completely certain that he was the only shadowhunter who was in a band. He was also certain that he was the only person to ever hear Alexander Lightwood sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

"Elevator buttons in morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs" Sung a mesmerizing voice. 

Simon had no idea who it could possibly be. The voice sounded like a man's, but out of the residents of the Lightwood house in Alicante, no one would be caught dead singing Taylor Swift.  
'Better investigate' Simon thought to himself.   
The voice continued. It was quiet and unsure, but was perfect in rhythm and tone.  
As Simon reached the source of the sound, he was in shock. The mysterious voice was that of a raven-haired man slowly rocking a blue baby to sleep. Alec seemed lost in the moment. Simon was so caught up in his voice that he didn't even realize that it had stopped until it started again.  
"If you say anything about this to anyone, you'll have hell to pay" he stated, his pale face showing an emotion that seemed to be fear.  
"I-I'm sorry! I just heard a voice and wanted to investigate!"  
"If you are going to make fun of my voice, get it over with"  
"Why would I make fun of it?"  
"Because I sound like church on a Saturday morning" he chuckled  
"You actually have a great voice! Like, I'm not gay, but if I was, your voice would be the thing that would make me fall for you. Sorry. That was really weird! But you have a really good voice" he rambled, "like, seriously, hasn't Magnus ever commented on your voice?"  
"I've never sung in front of anyone, besides, even if Magnus liked my voice, his first instinct would not be to compliment it."  
"Listen, my band needs a new lead vocalist and I think that you should audition."  
"I don't think that that is a good idea"  
"Why not? Besides, yolo."  
I guess I'll try out, but breathe any of this to anyone, and you'll be able to see Jordan again"

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone like this? If someone did, I might write a second chapter


End file.
